


What a coward

by sneefiee



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Forgiveness, Guilt, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneefiee/pseuds/sneefiee
Summary: uh yeah i did this to let out intrusive thoughts um 🦧dont bully me or i'll use you as an example of what not to do in front of the class
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Sniff & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	What a coward

"Oh, Snufkin~" 

"Moomintroll..." 

Snufkin and Moomin were sitting down snuggling eacother on Moomin's bed. Their tails wrapped up around eachother, paw in paw. A few minutes after, they began getting tired because of the calmness and silence.

Soon after, they began closing their eyes until...

"Moomin!!! Snufkin!!!" yelled their more immature friend. It was Sniff. He was some sort of brown rodent creature with a great liking for valuables...and food!

Moomin chuckled but Snufkin seemed a bit angry. "Come with me! I found something cool!" Sniff said in excitement. The two lovebirds got up and followed Sniff. 

Sniff walked them to a plum tree. "Look at this huge plum, Both of you!" Snufkin looked up at it and he sighed. "Sniff, that's a normal sized plum." He said. Sniff giggled akwardly.  
"Don't ever waste our time like that." Snufkin said angrily

"Sorry...?" Muttered Sniff.

"Zip it!" Snufkin hissed.

Moomin pulled Snufkin back. "Please don't start fighting! Snufkin, he didn't know that. He's still young afterall." He said. "Well, he better not waste our time again. You hear that Sniff!?" Snufkin said, angrily once again

Sniff was just standing there a few seconds before muttering "Sorry..." looking a bit sad  
He then walked away.

...

It was the next day and Sniff yelled "Moomin!!! Snufkin!!!" once again. Moomin and Snufkin walked over to Sniff and before they could ask what it was this time, He just grabbed their arms. Sniff hurried them over to the kitchen at Moominhouse and smiled innocently and said "Mamma made pancakes."

"Hehe, Sniff we already-" Moomin was about to say something but Snufkin interrupted him "Sniff, we already ate pancakes! I told you to stop wasting our time!" 

Being the sensitive little creature he is he just said "I didn't know..." almost wanting to tear up.

And then, this went on for days and days until Snufkin started to get tired.

"Sniff is always wasting our time, so why don't I waste his?" Snufkin thought to himself. "Oh, I know...." 

Snufkin handed Moomin some chocolate coins and then called Sniff "Sniff! Sniff!!! I found some gold coins!" He said. Sniff apeared behind Snufkin looking very excited and then Snufkin took the wrapper off of one of the coins saying "Ohh, false alarm. They're chocolate coins!" He said laughing.

Sniff felt hurt so he punched Snufkin on his arm and then ran away crying.

Snufkin started shouting "Yeah! Run away like you always do!" 

...

Sniff was in his house trying to calm down. Of course, the only way he knew how to calm down was by taking a nap. 

Snufkin was in his tent grabbing some stuff. He was fed up that he...

...Wanted to hurt Sniff...

He grabbed some handcuffs that he stole, a sharp pocket knife, razor blade, ropes, and...a vibrator?

Snufkin was walking over to Sniff's. He saw that the door was locked so he used his knife to unlock it. Snufkin walked over to where Sniff was sleeping and looked down at him. "Oh my, he's adorable~ Would be a shame if he got beaten up!" He said quietly as he removed the blanket from Sniff's body. 

Snufkin slid his pants down and moved the fur from Sniff's crotch revealing his cunt. Snufkin started rubbing Sniff as he placed his paw on Sniff's chest. Sniff woke up from the feeling of Snufkin rubbing him and muttered "Snufkin...? W-what are you doing? Wha!? Stop! This is embarassing!!!" 

Snufkin completely ignored what Sniff said and started trying to go inside of Sniff. Though, Sniff's hole was small and tight while Snufkin's member was quite big...

"Snufkin! No! No! Please no! It won't fit!" Sniff whined. "Be quiet, Sniff!" Snufkin said as he forcefully got in. Sniff kept screaming which only made Snufkin want to torture him more. He kept thrusting his cock inside until Sniff felt woozy. When Sniff was having a hard time moving, Snufkin handcuffed him and tied the upper part of his arms to his torso. 

Sniff began struggling to push snufkin back, With his hands cuffed and his legs being held back by Snufkin. "Please, let go! I won't tell anyone about this just please sto-" Sniff was cut off because Snufkin started sawing at his tail with the knife. "Eh!? No!!! Stop!!! That really hurts!!!!" 

"Oh? It hurts? It hurts!? Oh you poor fool! I feel soo bad for you!" Snufkin said sarcastically. "Just kidding!" Snufkin said as he fully chopped off Sniff's tail. 

"My tail!!! Enough!!! Get off me!!!" Sniff continued to cry and yelp at the feeling of his now gone tail and the huge cock inside him. 

"Come on bitch! Cheer up! You were asking for it, Eh!?" Snufkin took the hand cuffs off of Sniff's hands and grabbed one of his arms. He was about to cut it open with the knife but after moving the fur on his arm he noticed some cuts. They were really neatly organized so it couldn't have been anything else other than...

Snufkin was about to start tearing up but instead he started going faster and harder to try to hide it. Snufkin grabbed the vibrator and put it on Sniff's clit. 

"No!!! Ahh~!! T-Too much...!" Sniff started sobbing

This time, Snufkin did start cutting Sniff's arm open. He laughed as he did so. "Wha- What on earth!? Stop!!! Stop!!! I don't wanna die!!! Please-!!!" Sniff screamed.

Snufkin was scratching the knife on Sniff's bone to make him scream louder

Sniff kept screaming but below Sniff's screams you could hear Snufkin muttering "Music to my ears..." 

With the razor blade, Snufkin began making tiny cuts on Sniff's ears. "Please!!! Please stop!!!" Sniff continued screaming.

"Snufkin!!! Stop!!! I can't take this, I don't want you to hurt me!!!" Sniff screamed

Snufkin started getting very annoyed. "You know what!?"

"EH!?" Snufkin took himself out and started stabbing Sniff all over his body. From his stomach, head, and even eyes, Sniff was bleeding all over his body. Snufkin had left him covered in blood, without a tail and a gaping hole. 

Sniff couldn't move well and Snufkin knew he'd die soon.

...atleast he thought so...

...

It was the next day, early in the morning. Snufkin was looking for something in his bag to hide Sniff's body, since he thought Sniff was dead. But then he noticed an old picture. It was a tiny Mumrik and rodent creature. The children in the picture were hugging eachother and looked very happy. "Is that- Is that..." Snufkin stuttered

"....Is that me and Sniff?" Snufkin said in tears.

"No...What have I done..."

Snufkin was running over to Sniff's house with bandaids and bandages. He was in tears thinking about what he had done.

Slammed the door open and was reliefed to see Sniff still alive. Though, he looked weak

"Sniff...I'm sorry..." Snufkin said holding Sniff close to him and crying. 

"Snufkin..." Sniff said softly.

"I-I didn't mean it! I never wanted to hurt you! I feel so stupid..." Snufkin said covering his face.

Sniff slowly got up and wiped Snufkin's tears. "Snufkin...It's ok..." 

"I-It's not ok! Look what I've done!" Snufkin yelled.

"Shh..." 

Sniff began petting Snufkin's head and patting him on the back. Snufkin grabbed the bandages and bandaids and put them on Sniff. He even put bandages on where Sniff had been cutting himself even if he didn't do anything on that arm.

When Snufkin was done he hugged Sniff and started crying again. "Don't cry..." Sniff said nuzzling him. "What you did might've been wrong but it's in the past." Sniff said softly

"Why are you forgiving me so quickly? I nearly killed you! And even if what you did was cowardly it was nothing so bad!" Snufkin said, still in tears.

"Shh...It was still in the past, try to calm down." Sniff whispered.

A few minutes after, they began getting tired because of the calmness and silence.


End file.
